Primeiro Beijo
by Triss Zoldick
Summary: Mello acorda estranho e Matt vai conversar com ele, mas com uma perguta inesperada, algo inesperado acontece... MxM Yaoi xD


Weeeeeeeeeeee /O/

Minha primeira fic MattXMello o¬o

Bem, obviamente, death note não me pertence...

E infelizmente conseqüentemente nem o Mello e nem o Matt Ç.Ç

Mas tudo bem né... Faze oque... Ç.Ç

Mas agora, vamos a fic /O/

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Primeiro Beijo**

Era uma tarde agradável na instituição e Mello estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore olhando o céu bem distraído, desde que acordara estava se sentindo um pouco estranho se comparado aos outros dias, até havia descartado a idéia de ir brincar com Matt e com as outras crianças, não tinha vontade nem de ir ofender Near.

"_O que será que é isso? o.o"_

Mello estava realmente distraído, tanto que nem havia percebido a presença de alguém que estava agora parado ao seu lado.

Matt – Oi!!

Mello – Ugh! – Se levanta com o susto. – MATT! QUE ISSO? QUÉ ME MATA?!

Matt – Claro que não n.n Não sabia que você tava tão distraído assim o.o

Mello – Unf... – Se senta novamente, agora abraçando as pernas e mirando o chão – Oque você quer?

Matt - Nada de mais! Só vim te fazer companhia n.n você ta um pouco estranho hoje n.n'

Mello – É...

Matt se senta ao lado do amigo e fica o encarando.

Mello – Que foi agora?

Matt – Vai me dizer o que é ou eu vou ter que te obrigar?

Mello – Não é nada ¬¬

Matt – Claro que é... Você mesmo admitiu que você ta estranho!

Mello – É...

Matt – Vai contar ou não? o.o

Mello – Não tenho nada pra contar...

Matt – Ah não? Então vou ficar aqui olhando pra sua cara até você me dize o que você tem!

Mello – Eu já não disse que não tenho nada?

Matt – Já, mas não colou... Então eu quero saber a verdade!

Mello – Eu não tenho nada...

Matt – Ta passando mal?

Mello – Não...

Matt – Quer alguma coisa?

Mello – Não...

Matt – Nem chocolate? '-'

Mello – Ah Chocolate eu quero!! o¬o

Matt – Que pena... Infelizmente... Eu não tenho nenhum chocolate pra te dar n.n – Diz tirando um bombom do bolso.

Mello – Ah você não tem? Ò-ó

Matt – Não... '-' – Diz abrindo o bombom.

Mello – E isso na sua mão é o que?!

Matt – Isso? – Diz aproximando o bombom do rosto de Mello, o colocando próximo ao nariz dele, o fazendo sentir o aroma doce do seu maior vício – É um bombonzinho... Para MIM Ò-Ó – Diz colocando o bombom próximo à própria boca.

Mello – ME-DA-ESSE-BOMBOM-AQUI! Ò-Ó

Matt – Não dou não '-'

Mello – Eu vou ter que te forçar a dar pra mim?

Matt – Desculpa Mello... Eu não nasci pra ser uke... A-A

Mello – Eu quis dizer pra você me dar o BOMBOM Ò/////Ó

Matt – Eu sei n.n eu tava só brincando n.n

Mello – Vai me dar ou não!?

Matt – Com uma condição!

Mello – Qual? o.o

Matt – Você me dizer o que você tem oras!! Ò-Ó

Mello – MAS EU JÁ TE DISSE MIL VEZES QUE EU NÃO TENHO NADA!

Matt – Não tem mesmo?

Mello – Nãããão! Agora me dá! \o¬o/

Matt – Ok...

Matt da o pequeno chocolate que é devorado em segundos pelo loiro.

Mello – Valeu!

Matt – Não foi nada... – Diz tirando seu videogame portátil do bolso e começando a jogar. Mello fica observando Matt por um tempo.

"_O Matt é tão legal... o.o"._

Matt sente-se incomodado pelo jeito que Mello estava o olhando.

Matt – Qué para de me secá?!

Mello – Foi mal... – Diz desviando o olhar para o chão.

Matt – Ahhh Mello!!!!!!

Mello – Oque foi? o.o – Diz voltando a olhá-lo.

Matt – ME FALA AGORA O QUE VOCÊ TEM!!!

Mello – Mas eu... – Antes que Mello terminasse a frase, Matt o fechou na árvore, colocando um braço de cada lado do rosto de Mello.

Matt – Pronto! Agora você não sai daqui em quanto não me disser o que você tem!

Mello – Mas, Matt...

Matt – Nem vem! Você tem alguma coisa sim!

Mello – Pra falar a verdade... Matt...

Matt – Ai aleluia! Decidiu fala!

Mello – Vai deixar eu terminar ou vai me cortar mesmo?!

Matt – Ops... Desculpe... Fale n.n

Mello – É uma pergunta...

Matt – Pergunte... o.o

Mello – Matt você... Já beijou?

Matt – O...Quê...? – Diz tentando processar a pergunta, deslizando os braços até eles ficarem ao longo do corpo, libertando Mello.

Mello – É! Você entendeu!

Matt – Mello... Se eu tivesse... Beijado alguém... Eu no mínimo, teria te dito no dia o.o

Mello – Ah ta...

Matt – Mas, porque quis saber?

Mello – Sei lá, curiosidade, talvez...

Matt – Aé? E você? Já beijou?

Mello – Matt... A gente ta sempre junto... Você não acha que se eu tivesse beijado aqui você teria visto?

Matt – É realmente... Nossa!!

Mello – Oque foi?

Matt – Nós já temos 15 anos e... Nenhum de nós já beijou? i.i

Mello – Pelo visto não...

Matt – Ei! Tive uma idéia!

Mello – O que?

Matt se levanta, vai até a frente do amigo e se ajoelha em sua frente.

Matt – Que tal... A gente aprender a beijar um com o outro? '-'

Mello – OQUE?!?!?!

Matt – Ééé! Pega nada!

Mello – Claro que pega! Isso é estranho! Ò-Ó

Matt – Claro que não, nós somos amigos!

Mello – E por um acaso amigos fazem isso!?

Matt – Ninguém nunca disse que não fazem! n.n

Mello – Matt... u.ú

Matt – Vai! Que que custa? Ninguém vai ver! Ta todo mundo lá na frente brincando!

Mello – Mas Matt... Isso não é errado?

Matt – Hãn... Não? n.n'

Mello – hm...

Matt – Quer ou não?

Mello – Ta! Mais que isso fique só entre a gente! Ò///Ó

Matt – Claro!

Matt fecha os olhos e faz um biquinho, Mello fica o olhando por alguns segundos, se lembrando que, pelo menos nos filmes, não era exatamente ASSIM que eles faziam, mas decidiu não questionar e apenas fazer o mesmo, quando fechou os olhos e começou a se aproximar de Matt.

Matt – Háhá! Se liga! Se acho mesmo que assim que se faz?!

E sem dar tempo para que Mello respondesse, o encostou na árvore e uniu seus lábios, começando a beijá-lo lentamente. Após alguns minutos, os dois se separaram com falta de ar.

Mello – Precisava me catar desprevenido?!

Matt – Você ficou tão bonitinho com aquela cara de susto n.n

Mello – Matt... Nem começa... u.ú

Matt – Ei!

Mello – O que?

Matt – Até que não foi tão ruim assim né?

Mello – É... não foi...

Matt – Você vai me deixar mal acostumado xD

Mello – Você já é mal costumado... ¬¬

Matt – Mello...

Mello – Quê?

Matt – Você ainda não me disse o que você tinha...

Mello – É que nem eu sabia o que era...

Matt – Mas já passou?

Mello – Já... o.o

Matt – Era frescura n.n

Mello – Ah cala a boca vai...

Matt – Ta! – Diz o abraçando e voltando a beijá-lo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Weeee /O/

Mais uma fic terminada n.n

É... essa ficou tosca... mas até que ficou biitinha... né?... Né?... NÉ!?!!? i.i

Mesmo eu sabendo que a possibilidade do Matt perder o bv com 15 anos seja 0... Eu não resisti xD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

E naum esqueçam... Deixar reviews _não__machuca_ e também _não mata_ n.n

Bom... Então... Beijos e té maisss O/


End file.
